


Keep a Leash On

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never getting drunk around these people again. - After a post-Hong Kong prank, Tommy learns just how much Adam missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep a Leash On

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Keep a Leash On  
>  **Rating:** NSFW  
>  **Summary:** _He was never getting drunk around these people again._ After a post-Hong Kong prank, Tommy learns just how much Adam missed him.  
>  **Warnings:** Crossdressing  
>  **Author's Notes:** Based on conversations on Twitter about Tommy needing a collar and a leash after he lost his passport, and on LJ's peculiar_mind's [awesome drawing](http://twitpic.com/2rjgxv). Because every situation deserves porn.

He was never getting drunk around these assholes again.

He'd fallen asleep in his clothes, passed out after drinking himself into blissful oblivion the second he had time to recover from the incident. Fuck, he was _so_ getting his next passport stitched onto himself _immediately_ , because he'd never live it down if he got left behind again. Assuming he'd live it down this time.

He hadn't even noticed the clothes when he'd stumbled downstairs for breakfast. His throbbing head was still foggy, still buzzing with the leftover traces of liquor, and he blamed the trouble walking on the hangover, too. The breathing—well, maybe it was some weird international jet lag quirk or some shit, or maybe he was coming down with something. The idea of a corset never even crossed his mind.

Then everyone started laughing, and Tommy paid attention. He found the nearest mirror, and he gaped.

The collar and the leash, he could understand. He'd seen plenty of "keep a leash on the kitty" tweets when he'd dared to look at his @replies. And while the cat ears and tail were a little weird, they fit the whole "kitty" thing, too. But the pink dress, the white stockings, and the corset?

The audience wouldn't miss Sasha and Terrance that much, would they?

He looked like a pastry, covered in white frills and pink satin ribbon—shit, where did they even get that garbage? And a leash? "Seriously, guys?"

"We've gotta keep up with you somehow!" Sasha choked out between laughs.

"You guys suck." That only made them laugh harder, and Tommy crossed his arms over his bare chest and turned to hurry out of the room. If he didn't leave now, _somebody_ was going to die.

As he stepped into the hall, he slammed face-first against Adam's chest. Adam caught him by the arms to keep him on his feet and softly laughed. "Whoa, hey, what—" Adam stopped, and Tommy glanced up. Adam's mouth hung open, while his eyes drank Tommy in from head to toe. The air turned heavy around them, and he could feel Adam's gaze on his bared skin. He shivered, and wanted to cover himself, but he couldn't, not with Adam's hands wrapped tight around his wrists. Finally, Adam's darkened eyes met his, and Adam swallowed. "Wow," he breathed. "You look—"

"I had nothing to do with this." The words tumbled out too fast, and Tommy tried to remember how to breathe with Adam staring at him like there was nothing else in the world. "I woke up, and—"

"Shh." Adam pressed a fingertip against Tommy's mouth, and the look in his eyes made Tommy go still. Had they been alone, he would have wrapped his lips around it. "Just go with it."

The metal jingled as Adam took the leash into his hand, and Tommy didn't ask questions, didn't protest, just silently followed Adam into the elevator, then into his room. Adam pinned him against the door with a bruising kiss. Tommy melted against the door, drowning in the intoxicating taste of Adam as lips slid against lips and tongue battled tongue. He tried to grind against Adam, tried to feel delicious friction against his hardening cock, but the skirt was in the way, the layers and layers of fabric too soft and too thick. He let out a low whine that turned into a moan as Adam's hands slid up his smooth thighs.

"So pretty like this," Adam whispered against his neck, and nipped at the skin beneath the collar, then soothed the sting with his tongue. "Such a pretty little thing. Can't let you get lost again." His hands slid back to grip Tommy's ass. "Gotta keep you for myself."

"Adam." Adam pushed the skirt up around his hips and teased at the elastic of his delicate satin panties.

"Whose are you, baby?" Adam mouthed across Tommy's collarbone, then moved up to tug at the leash with his teeth. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," he said, and was surprised by how much he meant it. "Yours."

"Mine." Adam dragged a fingertip along the cleft of his ass through the thin fabric, then took the leash in hand. " _Mine_ ," he repeated, and his voice nearly broke. "Gonna show you how much I missed you." Adam kissed him again, hard and hot. "Never gonna let you out of my sight."

Adam tugged on the leash and led Tommy to the massive bed, and Tommy spread himself across the sheets. "Gorgeous," Adam said, letting the leash fall from his hands. He climbed over Tommy, straddling him, and stared down at him, then bent down and pressed a kiss to his neck, over his pulse. "Do you know how worried I was, baby? So fucking worried." He scraped at the spot with his teeth and sucked on it hard, marking him, sending sparks of pleasure through Tommy's body.

Tommy needed more, needed more touch, needed to be taken and fucking _branded_ , needed it _now_ , but Adam moved slowly, agonizingly slowly, like he wanted this to take forever. Adam licked at a nipple, teased it with a hint of teeth. Heat coiled tight and low inside him, a slow, smoldering burn deep within, and as Adam moved to the other nipple, Tommy arched his back, thrust against the hot and heavy weight of Adam's hips, and let out a frustrated grumble as he again failed to get the friction he needed. "More. Fucking _now_."

Adam looked up at him, then pushed himself up, shaking his head. "So patient." He smirked, and slithered down Tommy's body. "But since I'm so glad to have you back..." Adam trailed off, and wrapped his lips around the damp cloth imprisoning Tommy's cock. Tommy bucked against him as Adam sucked him through his panties, and fought to draw air into his constricted lungs. "Gonna show you just how much I missed you. Gonna show you why you shouldn't get left behind again." He clenched his eyes shut and threw back his head, twisted his fingers in the sheets as Adam's wicked lips and tongue slid across him. His heart pounded, his pulse echoing in his ear beneath the sounds of their breathing and the rustle of cloth.

Then, Adam sat up, and Tommy huffed in protest. "Turn over," Adam said, ignoring his glare, and he tugged down Tommy's wet panties.

Tommy let out a hiss of pleasure as the cool air hit his damp, freed cock, and he did as he was told. As soon as he was on his belly, Adam pushed up his skirt and dipped his tongue between his cheeks. "Fuck, _Adam!_ " Adam chuckled, and Tommy ground his cock against the sheets as Adam's tongue slid around his opening, tasting and teasing the tight opening until it inched slowly _in_. Tommy swore, breathing a litany of "shit, shit, _fuck_ ," as Adam fucked him with his tongue, dragging it in and out, stealing Tommy's breath and mind. Tommy writhed beneath him, going mad from the agonizing, burning slowness. Adam pulled away, and Tommy fucking whimpered at the emptiness left behind.

Adam chuckled again and climbed off the bed, and the whine of a zipper and the soft thud of Adam's jeans hitting the floor sent a freezing jolt of white heat through Tommy's nerves. "So gorgeous like this," Adam whispered, barely heard above the sound of Tommy's breathing. Then he heard the faint snick of a bottle opening, and thick wetness dripped between Tommy's cheeks. "Missed me that much, did you?"

"So much," Tommy rasped, and groaned as Adam slid a fingertip over his oversensitive hole. "You have no idea."

"I think I do." Adam's finger slipped in easily, and Tommy pushed against it. He wanted more, needed more, but Adam kept it slow, leisurely thrust in and out as he added a second finger, and a third. Then Adam let out a small noise, and Tommy strained to look back and see. Adam's eyes had fluttered closed, and his plush, red mouth hung open as his long fingers slid along his dripping cock between his other hand's thrusts into Tommy's ass. He looked beautiful, clean freckled skin flushed, black hair sweat-damp and hanging in his eyes, beautiful but not wrecked enough, though his breaths came in stuttered, tiny gasps as he moved along the razor edge of pain and pleasure.

It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he _needed_ Adam to come undone as much as he needed Adam to take him apart.

"Fuck me," Tommy said, and Adam's lust-dark eyes shot open. " _Now_."

It seemed Adam couldn't move fast enough. He pulled out of Tommy and hurriedly yanked open a condom wrapper with his teeth, and fumbled to slide it over his cock. Tommy bit back a moan and looked away, pushed himself up to offer his bare ass. He heard the bottle open again, and more lube trickled between his cheeks, then Adam pushed the head of his cock inside. Tommy couldn't hold back a hiss. It felt impossibly large, too thick to fit, and Tommy's eyes watered as he waited for the stretched-out pain to turn to pleasure. Adam slid his hands up Tommy's thighs, murmuring soft words of encouragement, until finally, Tommy nodded, and Adam slipped in deeper. Adam's length felt so much larger than it looked, stretching him, scorching him, filling him, too much, and Tommy clenched around him. Adam stopped. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Breathe."

Tommy breathed, fought against the corset crushing his lungs so he could inhale deeply, then exhale. Adam's fingers stroked his hips, his warm palms heavy on Tommy's hot skin, and Tommy focused on that, focused on the gentleness until the tension and discomfort died away. "Okay," he said.

"You sure? I don't want—"

"Fuck, I'm not gonna break, Adam!" He pushed back, taking Adam in all the way, and _fuck_ , now it felt good, all sharp-edged heat that burned hot and good throughout his body. Adam let out a gasp, but Adam didn't move. "I have your massive dick up my ass, and I'm not dead. How sure do I—" And then Adam pulled back and thrust back in, and, _fuck, yes_ , Tommy groaned and threw his head back as Adam fucking _finally_ began fucking him in earnest, slowly at first, then building until it was hard and fast, and Tommy's mind devolved to swear words and pleasure and repetitions of "yes."

Then Adam's hand ghosted along his hip and trailed down to wrap around his cock. Tommy jerked in surprise and let out a moan as Adam's hand slid along his cock, overwhelming and amazing and too much, too much, and with a twist of Adam's wrist, he was gone, coming against the sheets.

Spent, he fell boneless across the bed as Adam's thrusts sent aftershocks throughout his oversensitive body. Then Adam went still above him, and let out a noise that was pure sex as he thrust one last time and came.

Adam slumped down beside him, and they both lay still, breathing heavily. Through the haze, Tommy felt Adam's hand snake across the bed and wrap around his own. Then Adam let go, and he pulled Tommy on top of him and pressed a kiss to the tip of Tommy's nose. Tommy smiled, and he buried his head against Adam's chest as they dozed off together.


End file.
